Advent calender: The second Sunday
by Skovko
Summary: Stephanie has hired the prostitute Cookie to take on four different groups each Advent Sunday as a personal Christmas bonus to all the men involved. (Part 2 of 4. Four oneshots will be going up each Advent Sunday. Merry Christmas, all.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 2 of 4 that will serve as an Advent calender. I hope you'll enjoy the four oneshots that will go up over the four Advent Sundays during December.**  
 **Once again thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. Without you readers, I wouldn't be doing what I do.**  
 **Merry Christmas.**

 _"Cookie? This is Stephanie McMahon from WWE. I got your name from my brother Shane McMahon who praises your work highly. I could use a woman like you. Shane says you're happy to take on groups and I got four groups of three men in each that could use a special treat. What do you say? Are you the woman for the job?"_

"New Day rocks! New Day rocks!"

She couldn't help but smile as she stood backstage and heard the entire arena chant for the three men she was waiting for. They had no idea who she was and that she was there only to serve their needs.

"Good work, boys!" Kofi squealed in joy as they came backstage.

She looked at them and the second they noticed her, she came them a little smile, turned around and started walking down the hallway. Once again she was in the little red outfit and she heard the footsteps of all three men following behind as if they were following a trail of breadcrumbs.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Big E said.  
"Wouldn't mind tapping that," Xavier said.

Her smile grew in size. If he only knew that was exactly what he was gonna do very soon. She kept walking without turning around though and they followed behind since they were going the same way. To their surprise she stopped in front of the locker room. She turned around, leaned her hand up against the door and tilted her head.

"Well, hello there, boys," she said.  
"Hello yourself, little elf," Big E.  
"My name is Cookie and I'm your Christmas bonus from Stephanie," she said.  
"We get a cookie?" Kofi was still high on adrenaline and clapped his hands.  
"Are you gonna invite me inside?" She asked and nodded towards the door.  
"Of course, of course," Xavier said.

Just 30 seconds later the door closed behind them and Xavier turned the lock while giving her a little cheeky smile. She winked at him before pulling her skirt up just enough to hook her fingers into the waistband of her thong. She slid them down her legs in a sexy way and she could practually hear them drool as they watched her.

"So, boys, how do you wanna play?" She asked as she stood up.  
"I'm so going first," Big E quickly said.

He pulled down the straps of his gear and two seconds later it hit the floor along with his underwear. He hurried over to lie down on the bench, clapping his thighs while grinning at her. She took the invitation and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest as she straddled him and allowed him to guide himself inside her. She slid down on him, drawing a moan from his lips, and slowly started moving.

"Oh baby," he sighed.

She could hear Kofi and Xavier undress behind her and shortly after she felt a hand on her back and a dick teasing the entrance to her ass without pushing inside though.

"Will this be okay?" Xavier asked.  
"Oh yeah. You got any lube though?" She asked.  
"Kofi!" He yelled.  
"Got it!" Kofi yelled back.

Kofi ran to his bag and shortly after he came back with a bottle of lube. She felt Xavier move around behind her as he lubed up his dick and then she felt the head back at her ass again.

"Okay, hold still," he said.

She stopped moving and he slowly pushed himself inside her ass. Once he was fully inside, she tried moving again but it was practicually impossible now that she was sandwiched between the two men. Instead Big E started moving underneath her while Xavier joined in just a second later. For a few minutes all there was heard through the entire locker room where all three of them moaning and then Xavier screamed louder as he came.

She looked to the side as Kofi came into view. He was already lubing up his dick too and she knew her ass wasn't done working yet. Xavier moved away and once again she held still while Kofi took the spot behind her and pushed his dick inside her.

"Holy shit, you're fucking tight!" Kofi gritted his teeth.  
"No, you're big," she gasped.  
"Sorry, I'll do my best not to hurt you," he said and moved slow.  
"No, give it to me. It feels fucking good," she said and tried to push backwards.

He didn't need to be told that twice. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her and Big E did the same under her. She clawed at the big man's chest while they worked her together. Moans and screams were heard as they came just seconds apart.

Koft pulled out of her and then helped her up from Big E. Big E just kept lying on the bench with his eyes closed and a blissful look on his face.

"You okay there, big man?" Xavier chuckled.  
"Naughty, little elf," Big E sighed and smiled.  
"You know," Kofi smiled boyishly. "Cookie rocks! Cookie rocks!"

 **Coming up the next two Sundays:**  
 **The Wyatt Family and The Shield.**


End file.
